


i mean it

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you love me, luke?"</p><p>"sure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i mean it

"why did you do it?"

luke knows he shouldn't have done that but he did it anyway.

"luke..."

when he finally stares into michael's green eyes, he regrets everything, not that he didn't before but now, he totally regrets even getting up from bed that day. michael's hurt. he looks disappointed and sad, and everything is luke's fault.

"i'm sorry, michael. i'm so sorry. i didn't- i, michael, i mean it, i'm sorry." he says, tears running down his face. michael can't believe him. 

"why did you do it?" he asks once again. and luke doesn't have a valid answer to that question, he did it because it seemed like fun and because it felt right in the moment but he can't tell michael that.

"i don't know... michael-"

"stop! stop crying, why the fuck are you even crying for!?" michael asks angrily, voice breaking. "i love you so much, luke, i do, but do you? i honestly feel like everything you care about is hurting me."

"it's not-"

"it needs to end. we need to end."

 

*

"i love you," luke states, lips curving into a grin. 

michael doesn't say it back. "you cheated on me."

"i love you."

michael looks at him with watery eyes. "i love you too."

 

*

 _why did you do it?_ michael means it to say it out loud but he has luke's hand grabbing his words, roughly pressed against his lips. 

"listen to me before you start, okay? i'm really sorry. i swear i won't do it again."

michael knows he's lying but he nods anyway.

"i love you, i seriously do." luke says, leading the hand to michael's hair and caressing him softly. 

and michael knows that luke doesn't mean it but he smiles anyway and says  _i love you too_ because sadly, he still does.

 

*

"do you love me, luke?"

"sure."

michael nods and keeps watching the movie while luke's arms are tightly wrapped around his waist.

"i love you." he says, and luke probably hears it but he laughs at the scene playing on the tv. 

"that's so funny." he mumbles to himself. 


End file.
